No quiero esto
by jathan-215867799
Summary: Freddie desea que su novia Sam cambie su caracter como el de Carly,Sam molesta se va de licuados locos y desde ese momento la vidade el castaño da un giro inesperado


**Ok ya no esperen mucho ya que MAÑANA actualizare La vida de casados y pasado mañana Terror en Texas pero ya me faltan algunos detallitos, esta historia me vino a la mente cuando estaba en mis clases de matemáticas y como estaba TAN interesante (noten el sarcasmo) me vino una idea a la mente y decidí planificarla...Lean **

_**Freddie desea que su novia Sam cambie su carácter como el de Carly, Sam molesta se va de licuados**_** locos**_** y desde ese momento la vida del castaño da un giro inesperado...**_

Cambio de vida

* * *

-Cómprame un licuado Benson-Dijo Sam exigiéndole al castaño

-Ya voy princesa Puckett-Dijo Freddie levantándose de su asiento

-¡No me llames así!-Dijo la rubia un poco enojada

-¿Por qué?-Dijo Freddie molestándose

-Suena muy fresita-Dijo Sam golpeándolo

-Cuando será el día en que dejes de golpearme-Dijo Freddie en un tono molesto

-Tal vez, Nunca-Dijo Sam divertidamente

-Sabes, tal vez ya me canse de esto-Dijo Freddie enojado

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto la rubia confundida

-¿De qué hablo? Hablo que deberías ser mas como Carly-Dijo Freddie sin analizar las cosas

-¿A si? Entonces que ELLA sea tu mugre novia-Dijo Sam saliendo de licuados locos

-Auch, eso dolió ¿No?-Dijo T-Bo

-Adiós T-Bo-Dijo Freddie un poco menos molesto

En el apartamento Shay

* * *

-Freddie eres un tonto-Dijo la pequeña Shay enojada

-Es que estaba enojado-Dijo Freddie un poco decaído

-No tiene justificación que la hayas comparado CONMIGO-Dijo Carly enojada

-Me siento pésimo-Dijo el castaño

-Pues deberías-Dijo la castaña

-Debo ir a disculparme-Dijo el castaño

-Pero no hoy, mejor mañana-Dijo la castaña convencida

-Bien-Dijo Freddie yéndose a su apartamento

Al día siguiente

* * *

-Buenos días Carly-Dijo Freddie saliendo de su apartamento

-Freddie ya te dije que no quiero una relación contigo-Dijo la castaña cansada

-¿Eh?-Pregunto el castaño confundido

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la escuela-Dijo Carly yéndose a la escuela

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Se pregunto a si mismo Freddie y marchándose a la escuela

* * *

-Buenos días otra vez Carly-Dijo Freddie amablemente

-Ah, hola Freddie-Dijo Carly con su típica sonrisa

-¿Y Sam?-Pregunto el castaño

-¿Sam? ¿Sam Puckett? ¿La rubia?-Pregunto la castaña confundida

-Aja-Dijo Freddie como si fuera muy obvio

-Pues creo que haya-Dijo señalando el casillero 239

-Pero ese casillero ya no existía-Dijo Freddie un poco asustado

-¿Eh?-Pregunto la castaña muy confundida

-Bueno voy a saludarla-Dijo Freddie

-Y entonces hoy a las 5 en Lindos brillos ¡Eh Sam!-Dijo Wendy

-Claro Wendy-Dijo Sam muy arreglada, con una falda que ella odiaba y también estaba maquillada

-Eh..Hola-Dijo el castaño haciéndose notar

-Ah. Hola ¿Freddie?-Dijo la rubia amablemente

-Hola y Adiós y recuerda lo planeado Sam-Dijo Wendy marchándose

-No lo olvido-Dijo Sam gritando

-Pero hoy tenemos ensayo de Icarly-Dijo Freddie confundido

-¿Icarly?-Dijo Sam confundida

-Sí, nuestro web-show-Dijo Freddie

-¿Eh?-Pregunto Sam muy confundida

-Con nuestra amiga Carly-Dijo Freddie señalando a la castaña

-Eh-La rubia estaba demasiado confundida

En ese mismo momento tocaron el timbre

-Sabes Freddie me tengo que ir-Dijo Sam

-Pero..-Trato de decir el castaño pero Puckett ya se había ido

-Oye creo que no deberías juntarte con ella-Dijo Shay un poco preocupada

-¿Por qué?-Dijo Benson confundido

-Pues porque ella tiene novio-Dijo Shay

-¿Qué?-Pregunto el castaño confundido

-Zain-Dijo Carly

-¿Zain?-Pregunto Benson un poco molesto

-Sí, Zain Malik-Dijo Carly

-¿Quién es él?-Dijo Freddie enojado

-Pues es ese-Dijo señalando a un peli-negro ,muy guapo

-Pero Sam es mi novia-Dijo Freddie un poco enojado gritando, tal vez no fue una gran idea

-¿Qué dijiste?-Dijo Malik enojado

-¡Dije que Sam es mi novia!-Dijo Benson repitiéndolo sin temor

-No lo creo debilucho-Dijo el peli-negro burlándose

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Pregunto Puckett un poco confundida

-Nada amor, solo que este loco dice que es tu novio-Dijo Malik con desprecio

-¿Eh?-Dijo Puckett mirando confundida al castaño

-Es que es cierto, tú eres mi novia, hacemos un web-show con Carly, tú odias las faldas, y el maquillaje pero aun así te amo-Dijo Benson sinceramente y todos empezaron a reír

-Deberías ser actor de novelas dramáticas-Dijo Malik riéndose

-Eso fue muy tierno, pero yo ni siquiera te conozco-Dijo Puckett y todos empezaron a burlarse del ridículo de Benson

-Yo debo irme-Dijo el castaño yéndose de la escuela dejando a una castaña demasiado preocupada

Apartamento Benson

* * *

-Hola Freddie Benson-Dijo una muchacha muy guapa al parecer de Benson

-Eh..¿Quien eres?-Pregunto Benson confundido

-Soy tu ángel-Dijo la chica

-¿Ángel?-Pregunto Benson confundido

-Si yo vine a cumplir tu deseo-Dijo la muchacha

-¿Cuál deseo?-Dijo Benson

-Tú deseaste que Sam se volviera como Carly-Dijo la muchacha cansada de explicar

-¿Qué?-Dijo Benson espantado

-Tu pediste eso-Dijo la muchacha seria

-Oh no-Dijo Benson, pero eso apenas comenzaba...

**Reviews, me animan mucho para continuar ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? Reviewsss plisssss**


End file.
